


Move

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie finds her father in a bar, drunk. She takes him home to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 30 Days of Writing challenge on tumblr.

“Move!”

Maddie looked around at the familiar voice, her eyes landing on a blond man trying to shove someone else off of their barstool. She got up, and, hoping to stop a brawl, walked over to him, gently tapping his shoulder. “Sir?”

He turned and barked at her, “What!”

Recognizing him, she hissed. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Maddie?” He had to be drunk;if his irrational behavior was proof enough, he always called her Madeleine, never by her nickname,

“Dad, Dad, you’re already drunk! What are you doing in a bar?” She started dragging Arthur toward the door, mouthing apologies to the people he had disturbed.

“Ran out of scotch at home.”

She paused, looking back him. “How is that even possible?”

“Invited Francis and Antonio over.”

She couldn’t help but snort. “So you had a pity party with all your old colonizing friends. That’s pretty pathetic Dad.”

“Children shouldn’t insult their parents.”

“Ah, but Dad, you also taught me responsibility. That’s the tenet of my childhood I’m focusing on now.” She helped him into the passenger seat of her hybrid. Sliding into her own seat, she added, “Don’t try to correct my driving. In this state you always forget we drive on opposite sides of the road.”

“You North American hipsters.”

Maddie laughed. “Nice try, Dad. Any other bits of wisdom you’d like to impart on the world?”

“My bum’s sore.”

She blushed, making a sharp right turn. “Dad…I really don’t want to learn about your sex life.”

“But I didn’t even mention—”

“We’re home,” she interrupted, jumping out of her car before he could elaborate. She led him up to the front door, groaning when she discovered it was unlocked; that meant Alfred was here, which would only make matters worse.

“You!” Arthur’s yell told Maddie that she was right, and as she stepped inside, she saw Alfred, standing straight up in the living room, looking for the source of the yell.

“I was a good father! Look how well Maddie turned out! Why did you have to leave?” Arthur pointed an accusatory finger at Alfred, who disguised his hurt by drinking a large mouthful of soda.

“Where did you find him?” Alfred nodded to Arthur.

“The bar. And he had already drunk himself silly.”

Arthur turned on Maddie. “Why didn’t you say he would be here?”

“Dad, I’ve moved in with him. I didn’t think of it.” To Alfred, she said, “He’s having post July fourth depression.”

Alfred frowned slightly. “He was fine during the party.”

“I didn’t let him even look at booze. Just help me get him to bed. Then we can watch…what was it?”

Alfred grinned. “Captain America! Dude, it such an awesome movie!”

“The guy on your movie poster does have a pretty awesome butt.” Maddie started half-guiding half-carrying Arthur toward the guest bedroom.

“I’ll take him.”

Maddie smiled up at Alfred. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Maddie.”

 

As the movie’s credits rolled to an end, Maddie yawned, laying her head on Alfred’s chest. He grinned. “That was pretty awesome, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was. I don’t suppose I can convince you to wear spandex?”

“No, that’s gay.”

Maddie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, so gay, especially as Superman, who is like the paragon of manliness, wears it. You already have a girlfriend, Alfred, me. And you don’t have to convince me of your masculinity.”

“Maybe…but only for Halloween.”

“That would be nice.”


End file.
